


My Love For Her

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Person, thornye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Evie wants Lucy Thorne badly. (Written from Evie's perspective.)





	My Love For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fra1298](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fra1298/gifts).



I am ushered towards her. The beating of my heart does not steady as I move closer to her with each step. She looks at me and I am unable to decipher her expression. Does she look upon me with contempt, arrogance or is it something else entirely. I am brought to a halt in front of her and wait in silence for the first words to be uttered from her lips.....

"Good day, Miss Frye. Do you care to tell me where the Shroud is?"

I can say nothing. Partly due to the fact that I am unable to answer the question but mostly because I am captivated by the very sound of her voice.

"Very well, I shall find it myself and then I shall strangle you with it."

Even the words of her threat do not deter me.

I finally let my line of sight focus on her eyes and it's then that I concede defeat. It is hopeless. I need to be close to her.

"Watch her closely."

I hear her command and realise that this is my opportunity to strike.

I ram my hidden blade into the unsuspecting Templar guard beside me and within a second I have slashed the throat of the other. I am now alone with my target. I lunge towards her and for the first time, I can see a look of genuine fear in the woman's eyes. I see her grabbing for an ornate candlestick in a feeble attempt to defend herself and run to her location, knocking her would-be weapon from her grasp. I push her back against the altar that she is next to, taking her by surprise with my strength and speed.

I hold her in place with my body, looking at her with an intensity that seems to both excite and perplex her in equal measure.

Those eyes. I am mesmerised by those eyes. I try to find the courage within me to speak but it fails me. I finally let my eyes convey what I am temporarily unable to vocalise. I look towards her soft, inviting lips and then back to her dark brown eyes. She looks at me with surprise in her expression as my intentions become clear to her.

I know that she is armed but reason has no place in this moment. I take my chance, lifting my right hand to her face. I am overwhelmed by the velvet smoothness of her skin as I trace over the few lines on the woman's face, one of the very few signs of the age difference between us.

My left thumb comes to rest on a small scar on her upper lip, I caress it slowly and see her close her eyes. A small moan is released from her lips and I feel my heart leap in my chest.

"Could it be that she wants the same?" I think to myself.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my right cheek as I find myself being pulled towards her.

Warm breath on my face. Her scent begins to drown my senses. Her soft lips find my neck.

"Ohhh." I moan out softly.

I pull her back to look at me and I feel myself losing myself in her eyes.

"Touch me." I whisper. "I want you to really touch me."

I don't care if she is simply toying with me, I need her, just this once.

Then I notice the way that she is looking at me. Her eyes are calm and her expression is warm. Silently, she moves her right hand down my body. She does not take her eyes from mine as she begins to move her fingers against by core. I watch a smile break out across her face as she works at my centre and watches my corresponding expressions of delight.

"Please don't tease me," I think to myself, hoping with all my heart that she is being sincere.

In the throes of my pleasure, I let the words escape from my lips.

"I love you."

Her movements cease and I open my eyes at the realisation that my words have been audible. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

Slowly, she takes me closer in her arms and her lips fall upon mine. I must be dreaming.

As she breaks the kiss, I hear her voice once more and this time I can barely believe the words that leave her lips.

"I love you too."

I immediately cover her face and neck in light kisses as I feel her nipping at my left ear, the warmth of her breath is sending tingles down my spine.

"Oh, Miss Thorne." I moan out, as her lips press softly against the nape of my neck.

"Stay with me tonight, Miss Frye." she replies, as I stroke at her face. Her eyes are pleading with me and I can do nothing but surrender to her.

"Yes," I simply reply. I'm lost in those eyes. I am lost in her arms.

 


End file.
